Tide of Emotion
by Little Miss Lottie
Summary: When the Enterprise investigates a distress call the find things aren't what they seem. Soon they've taken aboard a mysterious guest who needs all the help they can give her.
1. Chapter 1

My first published story! Please let me know what you think! Also first chapters are NOT my strong point so please press on - it will get better!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I have not nor ever will own Star Trek *sigh*

_

* * *

_

_It was dark and cold outside, but she had nowhere else to go. She pushed the doors of the bar open and took a few ginger steps inside. A floorboard squeaked…_

_Silence_

_She could feel every eye in the room focused on her, boring into her skin, each gaze filled with pure hatred. She closed her eyes and took one more step forward. Then she felt 12 pairs of strong arms grab her, lifting her far off the floor and moving her backwards out of the door. She heard it creak open and then she was flying through the air. Her eyes still closed as she felt the sudden crunch as she collided with the rocky road._

_Pain_

_She rolled into a ball and clutched her ribs. They'd definitely broken a couple of them this time. Tears began to roll down her face as hatred and anger began to course through her body. _

_Beneath her the earth began to shake…_

~*~

James T. Kirk was sitting leisurely in his chair on the bridge, comfortably surveying everything around him. For once, everything seemed normal and there was nothing to worry about.

Around him, he watched his crew going about there business as normal, giving a small sigh of contentment.

_I wonder how long this peace will last?_ he contemplated silently, but as soon as he'd thought it he heard someone speak behind him.

'Captain,' came the soft voice of Lieutenant Uhura behind him, 'I'm picking up a transmission, it sounds like a distress call.'

'Ok, lets have it.' Kirk replied slowly, slightly cursing his own thoughts for peace - now he'd thought it, it was never going to happen, 'Put it on visual.'

'Aye Captain.'

Immediately an image appeared in front of him. An single man stood there, in what appeared to be some sort of office, however Kirk had never seen either of them before. There was a slight paused before the man spoke.

'Good day to you. My name is John Denogar from the colony on Delta 9.425.'

Kirk nodded and replied, 'I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, what is the nature of your distress call?'

The man looked around, as if scared something was watching him, before he leaned in closer and spoke again, a prominent note of fear in his voice this time,

'Although we have settled here for some time, recently my people have been terrorised by a series of disasters caused a terrible being. We would much appreciate your help in this matter, we've done all we can but nothing seem to work.' The fear had spread to his eyes now, 'I beg you would help us.'

Kirk stood there and considered, staring hard at the man as if mulling the decision over, but in his mind he had already made his choice.

'Alright, we will help you,' he turned to the crew and began to issue orders.

'Thank-you Captain, I will supply you with co-ordinates to my office - you may beam down there.' There was a soft beep of equipment and he read out a set of numbers, which were recorded. Kirk glanced around to ask Scotty a question but when he turned back, only seconds later the visual was gone, evidentially this John Denogar didn't want to hang around.

Perhaps there really was something there.

Immediately Kirk got up and moved across the bridge, speaking as he moved,

'Mr Spock,' he paused beside the first officer, 'come with me,' 'Lieutenant Uhura, message security and have 2 guards meet us in the transporter room, then tell Dr McCoy to do the same'

'Aye Captain.'

As he finished he moved swiftly to the door, closely followed by his first officer, speaking again when the door slid open.

'Scotty you have the conn.'

~*~

Some time later they beamed down to the planet, using the coordinates they'd been given. The group found themselves in a spacious entrance hall, with gleaming tiles under their feet and soft lights on the walls. Somewhere there was a sound of rain tapping on glass.

From somewhere to their left, a man's voice spoke,

'Captain Kirk?'

Kirk looked round for the speaker, but he couldn't see anyone apart from his crew,

'Yes?' he said slowly, a hand reaching slowly for his phaser.

The was a soft click somewhere to his left, and the group looked round to see a door opening and watched as man emerged and walked briskly towards them. He had close cropped grey hair, worry lines etched deep into his face and his dark eyes darted left and right as he moved. He was dressed in a dark shirt and trousers with a long, heavy robe over the top which had sleeves so big, the ends brushed against the tiles, swishing with every step.

'Do not be alarmed, please. Thank you for coming to our aid.' he said softly as he reached them, stretching out his arm to shake Kirk's hand. As he had gotten closer, Kirk realised he had seen that face before. It was the man who had issued the distress call.

'John Denogar I presume?'

'Yes, I am very pleased to meet you,' he added, turning to the rest of the crew, 'likewise I am very pleased to see so many of you come to our aid.'

'Of course,' Kirk nodded, 'This is my Chief Medical Officer Dr McCoy,'

'Excellent, pleased to meet you.'

'My first officer, Mr Spock,'

'a Vulcan, I have not had the honour before.'

'and security officers Jones and Smith.'

'A wise choice to bring security, sir.'

As he was introduced to each member he nodded or shook hands, seemingly quite pleased at the number of the party, as a slightly relaxed look appeared across his worn features.

'Now, if you would follow me to my office Captain, I can discuss the matter with you all further. After that I can take you to .. Well we'll come to that later. Please follow me.' with this, he turned and walked off down a corridor to the right.

Kirk nodded for the crew to follow but hung back slightly, speaking quietly to McCoy under his breath.

'What do you think Bones?'

'Well Jim, he just seems a little pompous.'

'Yes, but there's something I can't quite put my finger on.'

'What do you mean?'

'I think he's hiding something.' Kirk finished, deep in thought.

There was definitely something going on, the problem was, there were no clues as to what.

* * *

To Be Continued - yes I know this is a pretty short chapter but I really wanted to get the start of it up (to encourage me to write more!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter - and thank you to all everyone who gets here - I know first chapters really aren't my strong point - if I get round to it i'll re-write it! I think this one is much better - let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Despite all my wishes - I will never own Star Trek.

* * *

John Denogar's office was a comfortable one. A large, airy room with a soft carpeted floor and several large, squashy chairs surrounded a desk, which was bare except for a few pieces of equipment on one hand side. The walls had a few decorations scattered here and there, but there were some large windows down one wall, which were currently being lashed with rain.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy, seated themselves in some of the chairs, whilst the two security stood behind, as John settled himself behind his desk - a slightly disgruntled look crossing his face as he glanced out the windows.

'Typical,' he muttered softly, before focusing his attention back onto his guests.

'Now gentlemen, the matter which I wish to discuss with you has been quite a problem with us for a long time. And if you aren't pressed for time, I will go back to the beginning and try and explain things best I can.'

Kirk nodded, 'No please continue - any information will be helpful.'

'Well now lets see, when my people arrived here we discovered that this was not an uninhabited planet, as we had been told. So, naturally, although shocked we did our best to co-habit peacefully with our new neighbours. However, the were some complications,'

'What sort of complications?' voiced Kirk quickly.

John paused and sighed slightly, clasping his fingers together and resting them on the desk. It was very clear to Kirk that he didn't know how to go about this.

'You must understand, we were all under the belief that this planet was deserted! The locals were, well, different to say the least.'

'Different? Surely they were not so different from yourselves if you both wished to inhabit the same planet?'

'They were humanoid Captain, but that is the only thing I can say.' John added, his voice colder and harsher now, with a bitterness that hadn't been there before, 'They were barbaric, cruel and destructive. Each in possession of a monstrous power they used to turn the land against us!' with this he rose to his feet, anger emanating through his voice, 'in the end we had no choice but to destroy them!'

The was silence.

Kirk looked left, to Spock, who sat impassive except for one eyebrow that was slightly raised. To his right, McCoy sat with his mouth open slightly.

John Denogar looked around at them, his anger abating as he resumed his seat. He breathed deeply before he continued,

'What must you think of us? Still it was the only solution - but we were not that cruel. We took in their children, cared for them as our own and attempted to raise them in society. That is where the problems started.'

'What sort of problems?'

'Well we soon realised that these children were developing these powers - just like there parents - and no matter what we did they insisted on reeking their revenge on us!' John took another steadying breath, 'we tried so hard Captain, but in the end we failed. Most of them have left us - they have fled over the years. However there is one - who insists on remaining to torment us all!' His eyes narrowed, and he clenched his teeth. 'We have tried everything and this is why we need you.'

'Alright,' nodded Kirk, 'I'm sure there must be something we can do to help.'

Evident relief flooded John's face, and he beamed at them,

'Excellent' he said cheerily, 'Now I'm sure…' he began to add, but his voice failed when the office began to tremble.

Immediately, he dropped to his knees and scrambled under his desk and the tremor increased and the whole room shook and rocked. There was a crash as something fell of the desk, and a thump as Kirk and the crew hit the floor, sliding across the carpet like it was ice.

Then it stopped, almost as suddenly as it had begun.

Kirk looked around from his position on the floor and noticed John Denogar was already on his feet again, a wicked and cruel smile on his lips.

'Its her…' he whispered, turning to look at Kirk, who was currently trying to untangle himself from his chair, which had travelled with him.

'Captain, if you and your crew will come with you - you can deal with our problem sooner rather than later.' he added maliciously, turning on his heels and hurrying out of the office.

~*~

When they caught up with him, John was already halfway out of the entrance hall, pushing open a massive pair of dark double doors and hurrying down the steps beyond. Kirk could see the rain was still falling heavily, creating massive puddles all across the rocky street.

Halfway down the street he'd stopped, and was stood in the middle of the road, staring malevolently at something that lay some 5 foot away.

'There it is Captain.' he said softly, stretching out his hand and pointing.

Kirk stepped forward, raising his hand to shield his eyes against the downpour. When he got closer he realised just what it was.

Lying crumpled on the floor was a small figure.

Curled up into a sort of protective ball, with thin legs and arms was a girl.

Kirk heard a sharp intake of breath beside her,

'Jim,' came McCoy's voice, 'what've they done to her?'

'I… I don't know.' He was shocked himself. Immediately he turned back to John, and marched towards him. 'What have you done?'

'Done?' he replied curiously, 'Why Captain, we have done nothing but protect ourselves. Isn't that right?'

From the shadows of the street emerged at least 12 men, all large and imposing. Every single one was carrying a long, heavy staff made of dark wood or iron. Slowly they closed in around them, forming a tight circle.

'Perhaps you would like to meet her? Bring her here!' he cried, his voice no longer worried or pompous but cruel and malicious.

As he spoke, 2 of the men stepped forward and pulled the figure roughly up onto her feet and dragged her towards the party.

They could see her more clearly now. A small, thin body, clothed in a sodden robe that was ripped and torn, with long, muddy hair which seemed to be very pale underneath the thick layer of dirt. Her skin was covered in cuts and bruises.

'Jim… this is wrong.' muttered Bones quietly.

'Now men, surely she can stand?' came John's cold voice again. At this the two men, smiled darkly and let go of her arms. With a soft moan of pain, the girl crumpled again, one arm wrapping around her waist. A wave of cruel laughter rippled round the circle.

With this Kirk leapt forwards, McCoy close behind, bending down over the figure to see a pair of half-open, white blue eyes gazing up at him.

'Its ok,' he murmured softly, 'we're here for you.'

'She's definitely broken something,' Bones added, 'she needs proper care.'

Kirk looked up and realised the men had gotten closer, and that his crew had all reached for their phasers. Glancing round, he saw that Spock, Jones and Smith had formed a small defensive circle around McCoy and the girl.

'What do you think Spock?'

'Captain, I think it would be unwise to engage with these people. However, we might find that it is necessary to ensure release of the girl.'

'Alright,' added Kirk, but before he could say any more the men attacked.

They leapt forwards, swinging their heavy weapons from side to side. Immediately, Jones and Smith began to fire whilst Spock and Kirk, began to fight back using a series of well aimed blows.

Spock ducked as blow from a staff as Kirk served the attacker with a hefty punch. But as he swung round, a heavy hit caught the top of his right arm, causing pain to shoot all the way down the arm and across his shoulder.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' came a voice over the scuffle. Glancing round, Kirk noticed it was John Denogar, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'Now men, we must allow the Captain to rid us of this problem.'

Kirk heard Bones beside him,

'Jim we need to get back - Jones is out cold and the girl, well she's slipping out of consciousness fast.'

Kirk nodded and turned back the surrounding mob, anger beginning to boil up inside him as he saw again the small, broken figure on the ground.

'How could you? She's just a child!' Kirk found himself shouting, 'an innocent child, not a demon! Look at yourselves - torturing someone just because they're different!' His rage was growing, he could feel it coursing through his body. He bent down, and tried to pick her up, but his arm was sore where one of the men had battered him with a staff. 'To think that such prejudice still exists, you should all be ashamed!'

He paused, anger still pounding in his heart

'Mr Spock,' he called, looking around for his first officer, who appeared almost instantaneously by his side, 'you will have to pick her up, I can't manage and she won't be able to lift herself.'

With a nod, Spock reached down, gently scooping her off the ground and holding her close a you would a baby. Spock could feel the gentle fluttering of her breath on his neck as with one hand he placed the girl's arms around his neck for more support.

Kirk watched, surprised at this more human gesture from the Vulcan. It was caring and kind, he supported her as if she weighed no more than a leaf and was a delicate as fine china.

Reaching for his communicator, he muttered darkly under his breath, his eyes roaming around the room, watching the movements of the other men carefully.

'Kirk to Enterprise'

'Scott here.'

'Ah Scotty, prepare to beam us up, and just so you know, Mr Spock is carrying a visitor aboard.'

'Aye Captain.'

When Kirk heard this, he shut the communicator, and waited. _Hopefully_, he thought, _we'll be just in time_.

* * *

To be continued! Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go - number 3! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to alert - it's a really great feeling to know people like it. Thanks to poisonboxholder - writing in character characters is something I try really hard to do.

**Disclaimer:** Despite everything Star Trek will never belong to me.

* * *

The door to the sick bay slid open and McCoy looked up to see Spock and Kirk entering. He noticed a slight worried frown etched into the captain's face.

'How's she doing Bones?' Kirk asked, the note of worry transferring to his voice.

'Oh she'll be alright,' Bones answered as he checked the readings of, a still unconscious, Jones. 'A few broken ribs, bruises, cuts, abrasions etc none of the life threatening, she should be fine in a few weeks.'

Kirk nodded, accepting the answer, however something was troubling him.

'The people down there, spoke of a power that she supposedly possesses. Something that affects the planet. Something that she does. Are we sure she is not putting the Enterprise in danger, or the crew for that matter?'

There was a silence for a second, as the three of them thought. It was Spock who spoke first,

'I believe the logical answer would be to ask her.'

Kirk and McCoy stared at him,

'What? Question some stranger about something that might destroy us all?' McCoy said, his mouth open in surprise at the statement. 'You're crazier than I thought Vulcan!'

Spock seemed to ignored him and continued,

'There is little evidence to suggest that she is dangerous. Presumably she has caused some problems or they wouldn't have issued the distress call, though from what we have seen it may be little more than prejudice. However I believe she may be able to tell us more about it herself, seeing as the locals were unwilling to provide much detail.'

Kirk considered this for a moment and he knew Spock was right. Though John Denogar had given them some information, it had seemed very one sided and was probably untruthful, considering how things had turned out. Anyway, Kirk was struggling to see how someone so young could cause so much damage.

'Alright, Spock we will return to bridge. Bones, send for us the moment she wakes up and we'll she if we can get anything out of her.'

~*~

When the girl awoke, the room was slightly dim and there was the low beep of some equipment. Her body ached, especially her ribs, and she tried very hard to remember exactly what had happened on the planet. The visions were hazy and after a few minutes she gave up, hoping that more of it would return later.

Slowly she eased herself into a sitting position and glanced around her. She couldn't see much except a chair and the door, which slid open as she gazed at it.

A pretty young woman stood in the doorway, wearing a pale blue dress and dark boots, she smiled softly and murmured something, causing the lights to brighten. She was carrying a tray.

Immediately she squeezed her eyes tight at the sudden brightness, but she heard a soft voice say,

'Ah, you're awake, my name is nurse Chapel,' there was a pause and the sound of something being set down, 'Let me just go and fetch Dr McCoy' and then the sound of the door sliding open again.

Slowly she re-opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Looking around again, she could see everything much clearer this time. She noticed the tray on a small table nearby and was just leaning over to investigate the warm smells coming from it, when she heard the door slide open for the third time. This time three figures entered.

As she looked at them, something stirred in her memory. The first she was sure was a doctor, he was carrying something in his hands and she vaguely remembered a man's voice as somebody had wrapped bandages around her. The second was tall with sharp blue eyes, and in her mind she heard him shouting. She gazed at them again, her eyes moving to the third, taking in his dark hair and pointed ears. Vague memories surfaced again, she could feel his arms around her, his strength lifting her.

A smile flitted across her face for a second and she knew, for the first time in many years, that she was safe.

~*~

As soon as nurse Chapel had informed him the girl was awake, McCoy had sent for Kirk and Spock. He knew it would be easier just to send for them now, rather than later.

They had arrived quickly, stepping in through the door of the sick bay before following the doctor through another door into a smaller, side room.

It was well lit, with simply furnishings in keeping with a sick room. Kirk wasn't looking at the room though, he was looking at its occupant, who was much easier to see clearly now, without the heavy rain clouding his vision and thoughts.

She was sat up in the bed, gazing at them through large almond-shaped eyes, that were very pale blue, almost clear, and surrounded by thick, soft lashes. Her features were soft, framed by long white hair, that he noted was now clean. Her brow was slightly furrowed but otherwise her face was impassive, as if she was trying not to give anything away about herself and at the same time trying to take in everything around her.

She was dressed in a pale blue nightdress that skimmed her small frame, but he could just about make out the wrinkle of bandages around her torso.

_Where they broke her ribs_, he thought angrily. At a glance, he also noted other bandages on her hand and several patches covering various wounds. For a second he thought he saw a small smile brush over her lips.

Lips that looked so soft, so beautiful, so…

With a slight twitch he focused again when McCoy's voice filled the room.

'Well? How do you feel?' Bones said, moving towards the bed, simultaneously scanning her with the tricorder in his hand.

All three of them watched her, waiting for her to respond.

'I am sore…' she said finally with a gentle voice, 'but it will pass, I have had worse.'

There was a slight awkward pause before she continued,

'Thank-you for your care. You have been most kind.' and there was a feint hint of embarrassment there, as if she wasn't used to basic treatment.

'Don't mention it,' replied Bones, glancing at the readings, 'Well, everything's normal Jim, if you want to talk to her.' he paused and Kirk nodded, stepping forward.

'My name is Caption James T. Kirk, this is Doctor McCoy and my first officer Mr Spock.' he said and gestured at each man in turn. 'What is your name?'

'I am Ahara,' she said slowly and turned to each of them, taking each new detail in. 'What did you wish to ask me?'

Kirk paused, unable to quite think of how to go about asking this. It was slightly awkward to ask someone about something she might not even realise she did. However before he could continue, he heard Spock's voice beside him.

'We wish to know a little more about you. As you are currently a resident aboard this ship, we wish to find out more about yourself so that we may make a judgement as to whether you present any danger to the crew or yourself.' he paused and turned to Kirk, 'with your permission Captain, I will continue, unless you wish to ask.'

'No, no continue.' he replied, pulling up a seat next to the bed on one side, it had been a long day and he was glad of the seat, his arm will still sore, even though McCoy had dismissed it as merely bruised.

'Very well,' the Vulcan responded, standing at the foot of the bed, 'we have been told how you came to be upon the planet Delta 9.425, however we were told that the last of your species had left the planet - why did you remain?'

Ahara paused and looked down at her hands, with a look of wonder and confusion across her face. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke,

'It was not always called that. Its true name is Emitaicae. They told I was born there, one of the last of my kind, that is true. It is also true that it was **our** home planet until it was colonised nearly 30 years ago. I am supposing they told you we were barbaric - that is not the truth. The new people didn't like us, both sides argued and fought ending in a battle that ended 13 years ago when the last of my people were killed.' she took another deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady.

'How come you were not killed when the rest were?' Kirk added, 'and why did they kill you anyway?'

'I was a child, they did not kill children. Instead they took us in and tried to teach us their ways, make us like them. That is why I remained - I was cared for by an old lady, but she became sick and so when the others left I stayed to care for her - she was the only one who was kind to me - the only one I could trust. Many of us tried to live with them, but we could not forget what they had done. All I can remember is the sounds of my mother screaming as the took me away,' another pause and another deep breath, the air was suddenly tighter and Spock noticed her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets.

'They killed us because they feared us, because they did not understand… because they incapable of living with something that is not like them.' Her voice had begun to shake with anger, and her grip tightened again.

Then the ship began to shake violently.

Lurching from side to side shaking her contents like a rattle. Spock was thrown backwards, hitting the floor and rolling at speed across the floor before he collided with the wall with a thud. Bones clutched at the nearest table for support, trying to find something to keep him steady as his knees buckled. Kirk fell forward, onto the bed and Ahara's legs though she hadn't noticed. He looked into her face.

Her eyes were wide open, her pupils seemingly no-existent as something molten coursed through her body, shining through her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arm, shaking her, calling her name, desperately trying to bring her to her senses.

Slowly the shaking began to subside.

Kirk quickly pushed himself upright, picking up his chair from the floor, looking around at the other occupants of the room as he reached for the nearest communication point to subdue the beeping.

'Bridge to Kirk.'

'Kirk here.'

'Captain, what the hell was that?' came Scotty's broad accent

'I'm not sure,' Kirk replied, gazing at Ahara 'See if you can figure it out - check the whole ship. Kirk out.'

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please continue to review x


	4. Chapter 4

Here is 4 - sorry it took me longer to update - its been a bit crazy round here lately! Please continue to read and review.

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek or any of its characters do not belong to me. However Ahara does - she is a product of my own imagination!

* * *

Kirk was lost in thought. If, after his check, Scotty could not find anything wrong, he was at a loss to explain what had just happened. If there had been a problem with either the ship or the space ahead, then Scotty would have called him back to bridge, or at least alerted him. It worried him. Surely it wasn't the girl…

'Jim!' McCoy's voice cut his thoughts off and he turned back to the rest of the room, whose contents were still strewed across the floor, 'Jim she's unconscious.'

Kirk's eyes crossed hurriedly to the bed. Ahara had collapsed backwards, hair sprinkled across the pillow and her large, expressive eyes closed. McCoy already had some equipment out and was running a scanner up and down her, glancing at the readings and nodding slightly.

'She's still very weak Jim, something's used up all her energy. She needs more rest.'

'Alright,' said Kirk with a slight sigh, 'Spock and I will go back to bridge and help Scotty, if anything changes let me know.'

As he turned to leave, he saw Spock standing in front of him.

'Is there something wrong Spock?'

The Vulcan considered for a mere second before answering, his voice calm as usual, as if he was merely talking about the weather,

'Captain, I think it would be easier and possibly safer if we avoided questioning her further.'

'Well what do you suggest then?'

'I would like to investigate her mind, it is a logical solution that will prevent further damage to us or the ship, and little distress to her.'

'Are you out of your Vulcan mind?' cried McCoy softly, darting across to them, 'She's already unconscious - do you want to kill her?'

'My point is doctor that this will prevent further questioning, which seems to be the source of her energy loss.'

Kirk considered, although Bones had a point Spock was right, this was the most logical thing, and it would also mean they could get on with figuring out the shaking rather than spending hours questioning a stranger.

'Alright Spock.'

Spock nodded and stepped over to the side of the bed, reaching down with one hand. Her skin was cool and soft beneath his fingers, and he could feel a slow, steady pulse beating somewhere. Carefully he positioned his digits across her face, closed his eyes and opened his mind.

~*~

Ahara's mind was chaos, a mixture of raw emotion and bad memories. There was no logic, rationality or control anywhere. Spock had never seen anything like it - if he could have been unnerved, this was one situation he might have been.

As he searched through her mind, he began to gather snippets of data, gleaming information from inside her darkest thoughts and occasional happy memory - all of the family she had lost.

Spock watched as a small children, all with white hair and pale eyes, ran and played across rocks and through woods with bright smiles on their lips, laughter ringing round them.

Then there was a woman, tall and beautiful with waist length silver hair and shimmering eyes. Her lips were a warm pink and looked beautifully soft as they curved in a smile. She reached out her arms in an embrace, her voice echoing in Spock's mind,

'_Oh my darling, how I've missed you, did you have fun?' _

Her tone was comforting and delicate, and there was an aura of warmth, the feeling of a sun shining its brightest. Another voice answering, this one a child's, happy and innocent,

'_Yes mother, we played in woods…'_

Mother… the word echoed in Spock's mind - this was the woman she had lost.

The memories changed and the emotions changed, no longer was there sunlight but rain. Screams echoed around Spock's mind, desperate cries for help,

'_NO, NO, not my baby… don't take my baby… please! Somebody help me - they've taken my baby…' _heart wrenching sobs followed, as if someone's heart was screaming in pain, and the sound of heavy rain…

There were later memories too, he saw more white haired youths, which he presumed to be the children he had seen, grown now with anger etched on their faces as they stood grouped defensively while others closed in around them, pelting them with stones and harsh abuse,

'_Freaks - why don't you just die? Nobody wants you here!'_

Spock felt something stir inside him, as he watched these children suffer, it reminded him of the taunting he'd endured on Vulcan. He could hear his own tormentor's in his head, their cruel words echoing around his mind, and he knew just how this girl felt. It had been some of the worst times of him life, no matter what he had pretended to his parents.

'You know… what it's like… don't you? The voice made Spock turn quickly, looking around. Behind him was a pale image, no more than a memory or something similar, of Ahara. Her soft robes and hair floated around her form, and the large eyes were fixed on Spock's.

'To be ridiculed?'

'Yes - you are Mr Spock aren't you?' she asked softly,

'That is correct' he answered calmly

'Why are you here? - I have never dreamed or imagined anyone like you before.'

Spock paused, and then quietly and slowly began to explain the situation. He observed it would be better to explain now, rather than at a later point.

'… I wished to further understand these powers without causing you distress. I am sorry for the intrusion.' he concluded.

'Do not be - you are correct in deciding this is the best way. You have seen how little control I have, and if I try it becomes to much - it is easier for me just to retreat into myself and shut down.' she added slowly, sadness tingeing her voice.

'I see.'

'Do you have everything you need? Or would you like to see more?'

'I have enough to draw a conclusion.'

'Very well - you are always welcome to return and see more - it is nice to have company.'

Spock nodded and added,

'I shall take my leave.'

'And I think I will come with you - you are all very kind and I think I am safe…' and with this she reached out to take his hand.

~*~

Kirk realised he was holding his breath, when he saw Spock's eyes open slowly and realised it had worked, quickly he took a large gulp of breath before speaking,

'Well Spock?'

Spock merely nodded as he removed his fingers from her face. He was slightly drained, it had been a long meld and there had been a lot to see. Slowly he seated himself, in a chair next to the bed. As he did so, Kirk watched as Ahara's eyelids fluttered slightly, before opening to reveal those massive blue orbs again. A small smile crossed her lips as she began to slide herself in a sitting position.

When he saw this, Kirk hurried over and began to help her, pushing a pillow behind her back to support her, a smile on his face.

'I'm glad we have you back,' he said softly to her,

'Thank you'

'Reading's are normal Jim,' came McCoy's voice from the other side of the bed, where he was stood, rescanning Ahara's figure again.

'That's good - are you alright Spock?'

'Yes Captain, I'm in good health.' said the first officer as he returned his feet and the side of the bed.

'Good, good… now I have just thing left to say,' he said slowly, gazing into Ahara's eyes, 'This ship is your home for now, I'll have some guest quarters prepared for you. We can't have you living in the sickbay under Dr McCoy's feet!'

She blinked at him in surprise, mouth open in shock, as if this was the first kind gesture she had ever received.

'I'm sure we'll also be able to find you some more clothes - you can't wear a night-dress all the time!'

More blinking, her mouth slightly open this time, before her lips twitched and the edges curved into a small smile.

'Tha… Thank-you Captain… it is very kind of you… I do not deserve it…'

There was an awkward pause, whilst the three men gazed at her. Kirk in the least had never heard anything like it, being told preparing a room and some extra clothes was too much, it seemed to him like common hospitality.

'Of course you deserve it - you're a guest!' interjected McCoy, 'Honestly, I never heard anything like it.' he muttered darkly, pulling out yet another instrument and scanning Ahara with it.

'Now, if you two have nothing else to say, I'd like you to get-out, she needs more rest.'

'Of course.'

'Very well Bones.'

'As you wish,' came the two replies, 'We'll be on the bridge if you need us.' finished Kirk as he and Spock headed for the exit, passing through it and out of the sickbay into the next corridor.

When they had got about halfway along it, Kirk spoke again,

'Spock, what did you find out when you did your mind meld?'

'Well Jim, it's most fascinating.'

'How do you mean?'

'It seems that her story is accurate and the one we given lies, if we go by her memories. She has indeed be beaten, ignored and abused. Whilst it appears that they originally indented to make her and the other children as human as possible it became a problem as their powers surfaced.' he explained, tone passive as usual.

'I thought there was something funny going one. Now Spock, these powers - could you find anything there?'

'Oh yes, there are plenty of memories there to explain that. It seems, Captain, that her race can use their emotions to control their environment'

'How do you mean?' asked Kirk, a slightly worried edge to his voice.

'It seems that strong emotions or maybe channelled ones, allow them to adjust and control their environment and use it for their own purposes. However it seems she cannot control this and so it causes damage.' replied Spock

'You mean the ship? The rain? The earthquakes they spoke of - that was all her?' there was less worry in his voice now, and more amazement.

'Yes, I am assuming the conclusion that different emotions will produce different reactions. Perhaps it was anger that caused the ship to shake - considering her body language at the time. It is fascinating.'

Kirk considered the implications of this, his mouth slightly open and his mind whirring.

'Are you saying she can control things around her - just though how she feels?'

'I think that is the logical conclusion. We can also conclude that the colony caused these problems through their mistreatment of her.'

'Yes - after all it was reported to have a stable, warm climate. Yet they reported heavy storms and earthquakes.' he paused, quickly re-running these ideas over in his head, 'Yes, I agree with you.'

'Thank-you, that is the most logical thing to do.'

* * *

To Be Continued (I have the rest planned - just gotta write it now!) x


End file.
